It is well known that all modern firearms are provided with a safety selector, which includes a lock member mounted within the breech portion of the firearm and movable between a “SAFE” position, in which the lock member blocks movement of a portion of the weapon's firing mechanism, such as the hammer, and a “FIRE” position, which allows firing of the weapon. The lock member is actuated by a safety selector, mounted on the outside of the weapon, and connected to the lock member to move the lock member between the “SAFE” and “FIRE” positions. As manufactured, modern weapons are provided with a safety selector on the right side of the weapon, since most people are right-handed.
However, this is extremely inconvenient for left-handed people to operate. Also, the standard size of the safety selector for the M-16 is about one inch in length and about ¼ inch in width and thickness. While this size makes the safety selector easy to locate and move, it, unfortunately, makes it very easy for the selector to catch the web of skin between the user's thumb and forefinger, which is painful and can interfere with actuation of the selector. Also, due to the size and bulk of the safety selector, many right-handed users find it annoying, since it underlies the trigger finger and can be uncomfortable.
Modifications have been proposed for replacing the manufacturer's safety mechanism with an ambidextrous device having safety selectors provided on both sides of the weapon to accommodate both left- and right-handed people. However, the modifications of the prior art have usually provided safety selectors on both sides of the weapon, but of the same dimensions as the manufacturer's safety selector. This merely multiplies the disadvantages mentioned above.
It has also been proposed to provide a shortened safety selector of approximately ½ inch. This reduces the likelihood of catching the user's skin, but does little to improve the bulkiness of the safety selector. Thus, none of the prior art safety selectors have been entirely satisfactory.